The Evil Alliance
by cloudacsephac
Summary: its about how cloud runs in to squall and learns that sephroth and Ultimecia team up to try and destroy Cloud and squall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting of new friends

One day at The Balnab Garden Squall

was getting ready for his seed test. This is Squall this is what he looks like this black hair,blue eyes , a scar on his forehead , Squall has a black jacket on which has fur near the neck, a white shirt, black jeans and black boots., a seed test is a test that has questions on them that you answer yes and no too, after that the teacher brings you out to field study were you go on a hike to a cave and you have to defeat something in the cave.

While Squall was studying a few miles away there's some one on a bike he looked like this he has spiky blond hair mako color eyes, mako is like a light-bluish green he was riding a bike that was green and had a lot of swords in the bike since it was a motor bike. he was wearing a blue military like uniform , his name is Cloud strife hes looking for some one by the name of Squall Lion heart while Cloud was driving around he came to this village and Cloud asked if they ever herd of some one by the name of Squall the towns folk said yes and one of the towns people handed me a map and on the map was this circular thing the same person told Cloud that's the Balnab Garden if you go in there you should find Squall Thanks! Cloud said nicely The town person says your welcome Mr. Cloud looks at the map and he follows the map to the garden., but before he gets there a tiger creature attacks Cloud. Cloud fights the tiger creature and beats it and he gains some experience points and gets some gil. Well cloud finally makes it in to the garden and he sees this strange light coming out of the ground Cloud thinks to him self _why is there a light coming out of the ground._ Well when i find this person named Squall he will tell me about it. Then while cloud is in the Garden some one bumps in to him. Sorry sir i didn't mean to bump in to you i was just running a little late Since i got transferred here from The Angel Island Garden, Oh yeah my name Blaze. Whats yours asks Blaze. My name is Cloud. well nice name maybe well bump into each other again see ya Cloud says Blaze excitedly. See ya Blaze Cloud says blushing. Blaze is cute i hope i do see her again. After Cloud regains his senses he goes in to the cafeteria since he sees this person that looks like this Squall person. Cloud walks over to the lunch table and asks are you Squall Lion heart? Cloud asks Yes I'm Squall may i help you, yes you can Cloud says i herd of rumors that my evil rival and your evil rival teamed up to destroy us. Which totality stinks. Cloud say disgusted.

Thanks for letting me know this Squall says. No problem Cloud says but i wonder how Sephoiroth and Ultimecia met Cloud and Squall think to them selves. Squall thinks to himself _I need to let my friends Questious,Rinoa,Selphi,Irvine and Zell know this because if i don't let them know this there's going to be deep deep deep trouble._ Cloud says your going to help me then. **HOLD IT! Cloud I never said i was going to help you , **I need to let you know a few things about me 1 I tend to work alone, 2 I need to study for my Seed Test so I can get money for adventuring 3 and I also need to do some research about my parents since i don't know much about my past. Squall says sternly. Wow you do have to think about i just hope we work together on this problem with Sephoiroth and Ultimecia. Then Cloud thinks to him self _Squall is like me in so many ways I am a loner like him I don't know much about my past accept that my mom died in a fire in Niebelhime, Sephoiroth killed Aeris, Ti fa married Rufus Shinra and be came vice President of The Shin RA Electric company. _My head hurts Cloud faints and then this voice that sounds so familiar to Cloud said we need help this person fainted some one hurry we need to get him to the hospital wing.

Cloud wakes up and says were am I who are you. Its okay sir your just in the hospital wing if that girl over there got some help and brought you here in to the hospital wing. If she didn't act quick i do not know what would of happened to you. I'm DR. Taven said the man I'm cloud. hi Cloud glad your awake I will just leave for a little bit so you can thank this brave girl. OK DR. Taven leaves. Hi there Cloud remember me I'm the one that bump in to you in the hallway a few hours ago, Says Blaze blushing. Your Blaze right Cloud says remembering. Your cute I'm glad you helped me and brought me hear thanks gives Blaze a hug. Ah isn't that cute says some one Cloud looks up SQUALL ! how long have you been over there? Cloud asks surprised not long i just got here to see you give that student a hug that's all. well okay Cloud says. Squall asks who is she i never saw her here before. Hi my name is Blaze i just transferred here from The Angel Island Garden that's all. Okay Squall says surprised why didn't they let me know we were getting a new transfer. Well my name is Squall I am a student here . Well nice meeting you Blaze, Squall says nicely nice to meet you Squall well i have to get back to class later Cloud you cutie Blaze says lovingly later Blaze you fine looking girl hope to see you again Blaze. Cloud says love struck.

How long was i out for Cloud asks Squall. Squall says to Cloud you were out for a while the time is mid night we better get back to our dorms before Sefir comes around. okay lets get to the dorms then . While they were walking to the dorms some one said **Hold IT! ** what are you doing out of the dorms at this time of night. Squall says Great were in trouble its Sefir and his bodyguards. just be quiet Cloud let me do the talking OK Squall says smartly. okay Cloud says. Sefir how have you been lately nice scar on your head oh yeah i gave it to you any way whats the problem Squall asks Sefir says the problem is that your out past hours. oh yeah sorry about that but i was just checking on this student here. He fainted in the cafeteria and i had to go to the hospital wing and he was out till midnight so right now I'm bringing him to his dorm so nothing to worry about. Squall says meekly. By the way Sefire why are you out after hours hm Squall says strongly. Sefir says the reason why I'm out at this time I was looking for that chicken wuss Zell since i want to fight him. and win since he always defeats me. Sefir says weakly but i feel confident i will beat him. good luck but can i go to bed now I'm tired yes you can continue to your dorms , but if i catch you out again your in trouble lets go raj in and fujin yes boss. This is the dorms Cloud your dorm is on the left my dorm is on the right that one that's Zells room at the front of the hallway. Thanks for making me not get in trouble with Sefir Cloud says happily your welcome Cloud now goodnight Cloud, goodnight Squall. Walks in to his dorm and sees Blaze in the corner Blaze what are you doing in here you know your supposed stay in your own dorm not come in the boys dorms. Cloud says to Blaze. Yes I know the rules but i had to see you again since your nice and handsome. Thanks Blaze but if Sefir catches you in here I'm toast and i don't want to be toast so Blaze go back to your dorm i need to sleep since i have to Go back to 7Th heaven and tell my friends that Squall well help me in this dangerous battle that's going to happen. So look if you get up early enough ill take you with me and we can fight together okay cutie Cloud says lovingly. be careful going back to your dorm okay Cloud says worried. OK Blaze whispers gn Cloud gn Blaze. Okay Squalls getting ready to go in to his dorm and Zell bumps in to Squall. Sorry Squall did not see you there. Squall says "whatever" By the way Zell Sefir was looking for you earlier he wanted to fight you again and he called you a chicken wuss. Zell gets angry **What the heck is Sefir ever going to learn that my name is Zell not Chicken Wuss and that i can beat him any time anywhere.** I don't know but lets get to bed its getting late okay Squall says tiredly. okay Zell says gn Squall gn Zell Squall says as Squall walks in to his Dorm and Zell walks in to his dorm.

Cloud is sleeping and dreams that Aeris is alive. Aeris and Cloud get married and they have a son called Denzel, but after that the dream becomes a nightmare Cloud sees Sephiroth killing Aeris over and over again. Cloud trys to stop the death of Aeris but fails . Then Cloud crys himself to sleep. The next morning Cloud wakes up his eyes are all red from crying himself to sleep well Cloud gets up showers and shaves and then gets dressed. Then he opens the door of his dorm and waiting for him is Blaze looking pretty as always morning Blaze how are you. Cloud asks with his eyes all red. Blaze says i am good what about you did you sleep well Cloud Blaze asks Cloud says know i had a nightmare and i cried my self to sleep last night. aah that's not good Blaze says well its morning im ready to go with you Blaze says. OK Cloud answers. I just need to wait for Squall okay Blaze. Cloud says to her. Okay Blaze answers back. Well Squall comes out of his dorm. Cloud asks did you think it over about helping me? Squall says I talked it over with every one early this morning and we agreed we will help you since Ultimecia was tuff alone but now with Sephiroth shes going to be more tuff. Great ! Cloud says happily so is every one ready to go? Cloud asks Squall No not yet we need to equip our GFs Squall says. Cloud things to himself,_ What are GFs._ I forgot your not from here .

Okay GFs are like guardian angels that protect you ,for example Ms. Troupe says Squall here has Quetzalli, While I have Shiva which is ice,Selphi has Leviathan which is water ,and Zell here has Ifrit since hes a hot head, and ifrit has fire sorry i got you mad Zell i was just joking you know i do that. This is Rinoa she don't have a GF she has her pet dog Balto he is a very valuable ally. Well that's the lessen on GFs Ms. Troupe Says. Blaze says I have a GF also its Diablos It messes with gravity and cuts the enemy life in half. That's my Gf Blaze says Confidently. Thanks for the lesson Ms. Troupe. Your welcome Cloud. Now i have a lesson for you Cloud says strongly. When we start leaving to get to 7Th heaven there will be these things on the ground that look like jewelry but there not jewelry there called Materia there's different Colors there's green Materia that's the basic magic Materia ,There's red Materia that's summon magic, there's blue Materia that can cast all magic on every enemy for example here's a demonstration Cloud takes out his sword and puts a fire materia in one of the holes and puts the blue materia in his sword then cloud casts fire and all the enemies get hit that's what blue materia does, there's yellow materia that adds support to your chart that shows up for example see how i have steal in my attack options well i put mug on my sword now look i have mug which i really don't use it was just a example. there's also some rare kinds of materia they are white and black materia i don't know how to use those. but that's the basics of materia use. they also well work with your gun blade Squall. Squall says how do you know this is a gun-blade! Squall says surprised. Well a couple of years ago I fought these 3 guys. Kadaj , Loz,and Yazoo . They had gun blades. So are we all ready now? Cloud asks impatiently. Yes were ready every one Says in unison. So Squall would you like to use my motorbike or Chcobos? Squall thinks for a little bit and says me and my crew will take Chcobos. you can take the motorbike okay Cloud says. Oh yeah Blaze will come with me if that's okay with her ? Blaze says yeah i will go with you Cloud okay Blaze hold on tight my bike goes fast.

Blaze looks like this she has long purple hair , her eyes are sky blue, shes wearing a pretty blue dress. That's Blaze.

Disclaimer this story is a original creation by me but the characters in this story are the sole property of Squarenix and all related copyrights


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Adventure Begins

Everybody starts to leave , but when Squall, Ms.troupe, Rinoa,Zell , Irvine,and Selphi start to get on there chcobos. Sefir, Rajin,and Fujin come out. Sefir says angrily hey chicken wuss lets fight. Zell gets mad and yells **Stop calling me Chicken Wuss!** Zell and Sefir start fighting Sefir trys to hit Zell but Zell ducks Then Zell punches Sefir in the face Sefir falls to the ground when he gets up Sefir has a black eye. Then Sefier says damn you chicken wuss you ruined my handsome face, Sefir says this is not over when im done healing i will find you and we will have a rematch and I gurandamntee that i will beat with in a inch of your life. Sefir thinks to himself _Now i need to go see Sephiroth and Ultimecia and tell them Cloud and Squall are on there way to 7Th heaven. _

Squall asks Cloud how long is it going to take to get to 7Th Heaven, Cloud says it will take about 2 days to get to 7Th Heaven Cloud says, a good sign that were getting near 7Th heaven there will be materia on the ground. During our journey you will encounter monsters you never saw and enemies you never know about. Since i think when Sephiroth and Ultimecia joined forces I think Sephiroth brought back Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. There tuff they have these black gloves that can summon shadow monsters that are hard to beat. and probably Neo Bahamut sin will be back hes very strong. Great Squall says I hope are GFs will do is well in battle if we run in to any of them. They should Cloud says.

Blaze says your right about your motorcycle it goes fast I wish I had something like this. while everyones talking they get am bused by a pack of wolfs. great wolves why did it have to be wolves Squall says well at least we will get some practice in be fore we get to the final Battle yes we will Cloud says smiling confidently. Well the battle lasts for a couple of minutes and Cloud, Blaze, Squall, Rinoa,Ms. Troupe,Selphi,Irvine, and Zell win the battle and get 20 experience points and 800 gil. Well that was fun i needed that work out since i have been in The Garden studying and i was losing my touch of fighting and battling, Squall says refreshingly. Yeah Cloud said I need the work out also.

Hey Squall have you herd of Limit breaks? Cloud says curious. Yes I have but I thing the way my limit breaks work is by the way my weapon is constructed right now i have the regular gun-blade and its limit break is a bullet barrage but when i get my lion heart during this adventure i will be able to continually strike the enemy.Why did you ask Cloud is your limit breaks different? Squall asks inquisitively Cloud says the way my Limit break works is that at certain levels i gain no ones like for example i have the buster sword and my limit break is final blow, next is cross slash i can't remember the rest but when i get them they are quite powerful my favorite is the omnislash it beat Sephoiroth before but I do not know if i will be able to beat him again since he teamed up with Ultimecia and i do not know if Ultimecia made Sephiroth stronger Cloud asks a bit worried. Squall says I fought Ultimecia before She had 3 forms first she was just a human then she had a Gf called lion heart which was mine but she got a hold of it and turned it into griever that think was tuff then her final form was worse she could miss with time that totally sucked, Squall says frustrated. Dang she is a tuff one but i think were going to have a tuff battle ahead of us Cloud says. Ultimecia will probably use griever again Squall says and when we fought Ultimecia we have to be at level 99 or were dead Squall says. That's also how we have to be to fight Sephiroth along with the 3 Ultimate weapons one Ultimate weapon is in the water its called Ultimate weapon emerald, there's also just the regular Ultimate weapon its in the air. Then there's Ultimate weapon ruby which is in the desert that thing is tuff heck there all tuff i never could beat them. Cloud says disappointingly .

Then Squall says i think with all 8 of us we can defeat those weapons when we come a cross them. Squall says confidently. Your right Cloud says well emerge victorious. Yes we will Blaze says strongly. _Whats this on the ground?_ Blazes thinks to herself she picks the thing up. Hey Cloud! Blaze says is this materia i have in my hand. Yes it is Blaze and its a basic materia since it is green. Blaze put that in your staff now you have the basic spell fire the more you use it in battle and get AP experience points the more the basic magic well give you more powerful spells since when you max that out you will have learned fire 3. Cloud says to Blaze. WOW! Blaze says this rocks. HEY Cloud Squall yells are we getting close to 7Th heaven yet Cloud yells Back YES WE ARE SINCE BLAZE FOUND SOME MATERIA! Squall yells back COOL! i am glade were getting close to the 7th heaven my Chcobo needs some rest. Squall says relived. Cloud says yeah im also glad were close to 7th heaven i need to put gas in my motorcycle. Hey Squall do you know of a gas station around here Cloud asks nicely. Squall says I think there's one near this place called the golden saucer sound familiar to you Cloud Squall asks nicely . Yes it does i had a date there a while back with Aeris it was fun. Aeris and I went on the sky coaster ride and went through the park. Blaze things to her self _Wow that sounds so romantic i hope Cloud well ask me to go on that ride when we get to The Golden Saucer. _ Hey Squall the only thing we need to go through is the dessert then we should get to The Golden Saucer. I just hope we don't get caught in a sandstorm Squall says worried. To late Cloud says un surprised. Squall says that's my luck.

Cloud asks what do you want to do go through the sandstorm or wait it out ? Squall says lets go through the sandstorm . While walking Cloud and Squall almost tripped over a fox looking animal when Cloud picked up the fox person and takes a look at the fox person. and he recognizes its his wife. Cloud barely recognizes Foxy because shes so battered and beaten. Blaze looks at Foxy and asks whose this person Cloud Blaze says upset.Blaze i have not been truly honest with you this beaten creature is my wife she disappeared a year ago while i was delivering some packages. When i came home she was not around so I thought she went shopping or something. So i did not think much of it until a week a go that she was not so i started on this journey to find her, but then Tifa told me that Sephiroth was back and he had allied up with some one by the name of Ultimecia, so when i herd that i had to find some one who new about Ultimecia so i found Squall and the rest of his friends. So that's what really is going down. Blaze says so that's the truth hm well i am glad that i love you and if we bring foxy to the inn at The Golden Saucer and she heals up and she wants to be with you i will find someone else to hook up with. Blaze says sadly and starts to cry Blaze Cloud says there's no need to cry i love you but i have to help my wife right now how about this after Foxy heals up i will be you boy friend and i will have foxy like you so we all can be happy. Blaze says you think Foxy will like me when she heals up yes i know she will now help me pick her up and put her on my bike so i can brink her to the inn to rest. Okay Blaze said calmly. Thanks Blaze i really appreciate the help. Cloud says happily. Cloud says caringly what happened to you. No answer. Darn it shes all beat up and can't say a thing who ever did this to you im going to find him and totally injure him beyond his life. Cloud says angrily. Hold on Foxy i will get you some help so you can be healed. I am glad i found you i was messing you so much. Cloud says to Foxy i cant wait to hear your sweet voice again Cloud says carincly he herd something like a whisper that said I... missed...you . Then Foxy mustered up euff strengh to give Cloud a hug. Cloud smiled and was glad Foxy did that.

Mean while Sefir was on his way to see Sephoiroth and Ultimecia along with Rajin and Fujin to tell them that Cloud and Squall are on there way to the Golden Saucer. But Sefir and Rajin and Fujin ran in to this monster that looked like a cross between a rabbit, a bear, and a eel. Sefir,Fujin,and Rajin huddled up to think of a way to beat this weird monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sefir ,Fujin, and Rajin meet The Turks.

Mean while back in the grass lands near the Golden Saucier Sefir, Fujin, and Rajin decided to fight the weird monster. While they were fighting four people walked by. They were dressed in business suits. One of the people had blond hair. Rajin looked over and said; **Hey!** Sefir she looks familiar; ;Of course she looks familiar her name is Elena shes from The Turks and those others with her are Reno , Rude, and they are like famous or something like that." They probably could help us take down this monster" Sefir said excitingly ! "Can you go catch them and ask if they can help us. We are getting whipped here Rajin " Sefir says " Okay Boss no problem" Rajin says compliantly.

So Rajin left to ask The Turks for help. First Rajin asks Reno if they could help , Reno has long red hair and is wearing a white shirt that's unbuttoned at the top and has a navy blue tie on. His eyes are like greenish-blue and his face has a scar on it. Reno says "Sorry but you have to talk to our leader Elena ". Rajin Says "Okay i will talk to Elena" So Rajin talks to Elena and asks nicely " Miss Elena will you and The Turks help me and my friends beat this monster here since we keep losing to this damn monster .". "Sure we will but you better pay us a hefty amount of money" Elena says with a big smirk on her face. "Yes we will pay you and your Turks since our boss has a lot of money and we shall award you well". says Rajin happily "That's good to hear that The Turks and I will be awarded nicely." Elena says triumphantly Rajin asks Elena have you herd of any one by the name of Cloud Strife? "Yes we have heard of that loser Cloud Strife in fact we are on are way to find him since we need to get revenge on him since he totally put Reno in the hospital a while ago. After Reno healed from his injury's we started looking for him since some one at 7Th heaven told me he was on his way to this place Balnab Garden herd of it?" Elena asks angrily "Yes we have were from there. "really" !Elena asks surprisingly. Yes really we left a bout 2 days ago so did Cloud and his best friend Squall last i herd they were on there way to The Golden Saucier since Cloud needed gas for his bike" .says Rajin informantly.

"Thanks for the information Rajin" Elena says complementary " your welcome Elena" Rajin says politely. " Okay Turks lets start helping our new friends" Elena says orderly. "Lets get in Battle formation" Reno says to Rude Rude gives a thumbs up and gets in his fighting stance . Tseng says" lets kick this monsters ass" Elena gets right next to Tseng and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says "that's for good luck" Elena says Tseng turns a round and kisses her back and says "same for you".

"Okay lets fight Reno you attack the bunny head Rude you attack the eel head me and Tseng well attack the bear head and you 3 Sefir Rajin and Fujin attacked the body" Elena says clearly . Okay Sefir,Rajin,and Fujin says all at the same time. Reno attacks the eel and gets electrocuted and is paralyzed The Turks shake there head s at Reno and they say idiot you should of but a electric absorbing shield on. rude casts esuna and heals Reno thanks buddy Reno says "I needed that". Reno equips a lighting absorption shield on him self then attacks the eel head again and beats it. "Nice Reno but you were suposed to attack the rabbit head not the eel head". Elena says disappointed. "Oh" Reno says unhappy _I knew I was suposed to attack the rabbit head but it scared me._ Rude attacks the rabbit head and defeats it. Reno says" You looked sharp defeating the rabbit head Rude. " Rude just looks over and gives a thumbs up to Reno. Tseng and Elena attack the bear head and defeats it. then they look each other in the eyes and give a loving grin to each other. Then Sefir, Rajin, and Fujin attack the body of the creature and they defeat the monster. Every one gets 1000 exp. and 500 gil. " Well that jobs done time to pay up Sefir" Elena says "Okay" Sefir says "Here is a million Gil thanks for your help Turks" Sefir also says. Elena says "You are welcome time for us to go on a long vacation." Elena says victoriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well The Turks and Sefir are out fighting that weird monster. We find are Hero's Cloud,Rinoa, Selphi, Squall,Tifa,Yuffie,Irvin,Barret,Vincent,Quistis,Cid,Blaze and Red Make there way throgh the dessert and make it to The Golden Saucier before Cloud gases up his bike.He turns off his bike and picks up Foxy and brings her to the Inn. The Inn keeper says welcome how may i help you? Well Cloud says I need a room. I do not have the gill right now but could i put my wife in the room for a while since she's hurt very badly Cloud said desperately.

Okay the Inn keeper said unhappily but as soon as you have the gill i need to get paid The Inn keeper said. Cloud says no problem I will pay you when I win some of the Chcobo races said Cloud confidently. While Cloud was putting his wife in to bed . Squall and the rest of the crew were exploring The Golden Saucier. Squall says to himself I do not believe it ! i am here at The Golden Saucier. I have heard about it back at The Garden but I thought it was only a legend. Squall sees Tifa and says you want to go on the sky ride with me? Squall says a little embarrassed and blushing. Tifa says yes happily. While there on the Sky ride Tifa asks Squall shyly how are you doing with a little bashful smile I am doing good since i am here with you and away from that strange Yuffie girl I think she has a crush on me, But i think your hotter looking then Yuffie and you have a a nice personalty and a hot body. Tifa starts to blush beat red and says thhhanks i liked thhhat compliment . Tifa said stuttering. your welcome Squall said to Tifa. Oh Tifa asks do you have a girlfriend Squall ? No Squall says surprised why do you ask Tifa Squall says well because I thought you and Rinoa had something going on. No im just helping her out and I think Rinoa has a crush on Cloud but im not sure.

Squall says Okay Tifa asks what a bout you and Quistis. No but i think she is kinda cute but your hotter then she is Squall says aw Tifa says your so sweet . Thanks Tifa Oh yeah before you ask Selphi and I have nothing going on either. That's enough about me so whats up with you and Cloud Squall asks Tifa he told me you two were married and you had a son named Denzel . Well the truth is that yes Cloud and I were married once and we had a son named Blinx not Denzel, Denzil was a orphan we looked after Tifa said sadly. Interesting Squall said with a smirk. So Tifa Squall asks why did you and Cloud get a divorce? Squall asked inquiringly since i thought you two made a good couple Squall said Lovingly. Well Tifa said It is hard to say but I fell in love with Ruffs shinRa and Cloud did not like it since were supposed to fight against Rufus shinRa and his company since he was killing the earth and choking The Life stream which is the earths life force and what we believe is that when we get old and die we go there Since are good friends Zack and Aeris live there as i know Cloud told you how sephoroth killed Aeris right in front of him and Cloud still blames himself for Aeris dieing I thought after 2 months ago after we fought Sephiroth again along with Kadaj , Loz, and Yazoo I thought that he was happy. I mean when we healed the kids with Geo stigma he smiled;but after that he was back to his old self. You know the self pity and depressed state so I left him and went with Rufus. but that did not work out since I saw the reason why we fought Rufus 2 years ago Tifa said sadly. Squall is speechless . Then Squall says lovingly I had fun with you Tifa and I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend after this battle if we survive . Tifa says excitingly sure i would love to be your girlfriend after this battle. Squall says awesome. Then Tifa and Squall get off the Sky Ride and gaze in each others eyes then the give each other a hug and a kiss. Tifa says i had a wonderful time with you but now i have to go back to Foxys room to see hows shes doing and how Cloud is since i think he hasn't benn his self lately since Foxy got beat up so i have to help him out. Later we can meet up and go to The Theater since i herd there's a kick ass play going on okay Squall Tifa say sexy like. um Okkkkay Squall says stuttering and blushing.

So Cloud Tifa says sympathetically hows Foxy doing . Well Cloud says not to will i do not think shes going to survive since I don't have enough Gil to get her the right Doctors she needs to help her heal. Cloud says sadly . Aw that sucks Tifa says. yes i know that Tifa but i do not want to lose her like i lost Aeris Cloud says almost crying. Damn-it Cloud why do you still keep blaming your self for what happened to Aeris there was nothing you could do it was her destiny to die like that be cause if she did not die then the world would of been destroyed by meteor do you not get that Cloud then we wouldn't be here neither would Squall and the rest of his friends and look I know you going through a lot right now you know almost losing your wife since i know she can be helped but you need to get the money to help her look at me Cloud I am also upset at this too but look I moved on from the darkness of what happened to aeris and my father hell i almost died but who helped me get healed you did Cloud and i do not want you to be all depressed or anything i mean look you have a nice wife and a couple girls who have a crush on you. I am not that lucky i love Squall and well i do not know if are relationship well get off the ground but i love him and i think he likes me. But this is not about me it is a bout you and how you are felling i am here to help you talk to me or something since we might not be married any more but i still love you and i always will.Tifa says yelling. Cloud finally says this to Tifa you know your right i can not wallow in self pity i need to find away to get some gill and quick so i can save my wife Foxy. Cloud says confidentially . Oh yeah Tifa says when i was on my up here to see you i saw Yuffie and Selphi kissing I thought it was weird. any way i need to go i need to take a shower and get ready for my date with Squall since were going to the theater. Tifa says love struck. Well i hope you have a good time with Squall have fun Tifa Cloud says brotherly like. Thanks Tifa says happily. Hey Tifa on your way to met up with Squall can you watch Foxy for me I need to go find Ester the chcobo race person. Cloud asks nicely it should not take long Okay Tifa says un interested and says you better not take long i am supposed to met up with Squall. Cloud says i will be as quick as i can. Thanks Tifa i owe you 1 Cloud says. Well on his way to see Ester he walked by Selphi and Yuffie they were french kissing. _That looked very hott _ he thought to himself . Cloud goes and sees Ester and he sees her and says long time no see Ester its been like 2 years since i raced here. Cloud says nicely Yes it has Cloud so I take it you want to race chcobos again right. yep! Cloud says excitingly Ester says after your battle with Sephroth i changed the rules in the chcobo races. Ester says importantly. Okay Cloud asks questioly whats the new rules well its actually one new rule actually in stead of racing who you want to pick i pick 4 people as your opponents ok

Ester says um okay Cloud says so whose my first challenger in the class c race Cloud asks Ester ? Your first opponent is going to be Irvine Kinneas Ester says authority.

Irvine Kinneas Cloud says as he starts to laugh the pervert Irvine Kineaas Cloud still laughing then stops laughing and says I will beat him it should not be hard Cloud says confidently. Oh hi there Cloud i did not know you were out hear some one says. Cloud things that voice its so familiar well it should be its me Irvine. Hi there im going to beat you in this race Irvine just watch and see that i will . Cloud says a bit cocky well i hope so Irvine says. Oh yeah 1 last thing i was on my way to see Ester to let her know i want to race chcobos and i saw your girlfriend Selphi kissing Yuffie and making out and necking with each other so what do you think of that. Cloud says childishly I like to hear that since it will make me very happy and more confident. Irvine say with arrogance and excitability.

A voice comes over the intercom Attention please will Cloud Strife and Irvine Kineass get to the starting line I repeat will Cloud Strife and Irivine Kinnes get to the starting line. Thank you. Time for me to get to the starting line so i can win the Gil to get Foxy all healed up Cloud says. On his way to the starting line Cloud sees Rinoa and place waving to him Cloud waves back towards them . Then he said hey i did not you two were coming down here to watch me race. Cloud says surprised. Well Rinoa says I had to come down and see my man win the race smiling at Cloud and winking at him. Whoa Rinoa he is my man not yours Blaze says to Rinoa infuriated. Really now Blaze when did this come to happen you hooking up with him i swear he is married and does not care for you. He cares for me more then the world Rinoa says angrily at Blaze. ladies ladies no need to fight over me there is enuff of me to go around come on. Rinoa looks at Blaze and they start to fight. Wow! Cloud says im very popular around here. Thanks for coming down hear you two He says to Rinoa and Blaze. Then Tifa comes bye and says good luck  
Cloud. I hope you win Thanks Tifa Cloud says. Oh yeah 1 last think how come Blaze and Rinoa are fighting Tifa asks. Well there fighting over me Cloud says very cocky like. Ah Tifa says. you are lucky Foxy is still unconscious our she would be fighting with Rinoa and Blaze since she is your wife Tifa says funny like. yes she would and i think she would win but lets not let Blaze and Rinoa know that.Cloud says laughing. Yes good point Tifa says agreeingly any way good luck Cloud Tifa says again Thanks again Tifa. Cloud says happily.

Irving was on his way to the Chcobo arena when he walked bye he saw his girlfriend Selphi having a hott time with Yuffi. Irving says hey what up Selphi how are you doing Irvine says lovingly to Selphi. I am doing well Selphi says So whats up with you Irvine Selphi says back. Oh Selphi you know what is up! Irvine says perverted. Selphi says yes I do know whats up. But as you see I am busy with Yuffie you know playing with her in a lovingly way as shes on the bed groping Yuffies upper body. ooh that's such a turn on to see two girls having "Fun with each other" Irvine says perverted may i join Irving asks. drooling and bugeyeyed. No Yuffi says strongly! Okay Irving says Disappointed. but maybe some other time you can join us Selphi says To Irving. happily Okay Irving says but ill just be thinking of you to to help me win the race.

What color Chcobo should I pick Cloud thinks to himself . hm mm... lets see the blue one looks okay, then he sees a green Chcobo it looks not bad, he looks at the pink one definitely not, finally he sees a white one aah this one will do and it will kick ass. Irvine picks the Gold Chcobo! Cloud and Irvine starts the race and the music that plays in the arena is not that annoying Chcobo music. It is by Hit which stands for His Intimate Torture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud and The Chocobo Races

Rinoa and Blaze are done fighting and they both start to cheer Cloud on. Rinoa is yelling go go Cloudy Pie! Blaze is saying YAYS!!! Look at Cloud go.

Then the Commentator is saying this is a tuff race and coming around the bend is Cloud with Irvine right behind and it looks like Irvine is catching up to Cloud and is ready to pass Cloud but before Irvine could make the move to pass Cloud, he was across the finish line. Then Irvine says "Nice race" then shakes Clouds hand. "Thank you" Cloud says. Then Cloud says to Irvine "You did not to bad your self Irvine" Cloud says in a congratulations tone. "Thanks Cloud I appreciate that. Now time for me to find Selphi and Yuffie to see if they want some of me". Irvine says pervertly. "OKAYYY" Cloud says oddly. While Irvine is leaving Rinoa and Blaze are racing over to Cloud, and whoever gets there first will be rewarded with a kiss. Well let's see Blaze trips Rinoa, Rinoa gets up and pushes Blaze into the wall, Blaze gets Knocked Out. And Rinoa gets to Cloud, and Rinoa gives Cloud the longest French kiss ever. Cloud starts to blush. Then Cloud says twiterpated "Thanks Rinoa I loved that". Then Rinoa says "No problem Cloudy Pie"!

"Now I need to go see Ester The Chocobo Race Manger and find out my next opponent is going to be". Cloud says to himself. While Cloud is on his way to the Chocobo office he runs into Tifa. "Hey Tifa how is Foxy doing". Cloud asks caringly "Not to good" Tifa states. Foxy started to talk Foxy started saying something like "a cat like girl attacked me". "But after that she became unconscious again". Tifa says sadly "Ah man that sucks I do not want to lose her since she was and still is a good wife. But what you told me I need to win the next three chcobo races so I can bring her to a hospital". Cloud says in a sadding tone. Tifa says "Yes you do". "Thanks Tifa I needed to hear your concern for Foxy". Cloud says in a somber tone. So has Squall stopped by to see you while you're watching Foxy? Cloud asks " Yes he has and he is worried a bout Foxy also. Since he was the one that saw you and Foxy get married and he is worried a lot more then me." Tifa says oddly

"Yes he was there when Foxy and I got married. It was a shame that you did not come and see the wedding." Cloud says disappointed. Yes I know. I was dating Rufus at the time and we were like in Casa Da La Sol. Tifa said sadly Ah but I know if you were around you would of showed up at the wedding right. Since were like brother and sister to a point right. Cloud says in a funny tone. "Yes I would of Cloud" Tifa says in a laughing way. "Now off to see Ester". Cloud says earnestly to Tifa.

Cloud gets to the Chcocobo race office to see Ester. "Hi Ester so whose my next opponent?" Cloud asks wonderingly "Well let's see your next opponent is going to be Questis Trope." Ester says with a ray of authority "Ok cool." Cloud says happily. Then Ester says "Oh yea this is the second speed class of Chcobo racing so you better be carful since these chcobos are fast." Ester says cautiously. "Will do" Cloud says agreeing.

"Hey Cloudy Pie!!! Wait up". Rinoa says "I want to give you a present okay". Rinoa says excitingly Cloud waits for Rinoa. "So Rinoa what's the gift you want to give me"? Cloud asks curiously. Rinoa hands Cloud a box that is wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper. Cloud wonders what is in the package he thinks to himself. Cloud opens the box and it's a picture of Rinoa in a see through night gown. Cloud is very happy about the gift that Rinoa gave him. "Rinoa" Cloud asks "Why are you not wearing any underwear"? Cloud asks very seriously "Simple Cloudy Pie, that's the way I sleep and just think after this whole battle is over that's coming up with Sephiroth and Ultimecia you and me could celebrate our victory with some alone time where you can see me with out my night gown on". As Rinoa winks and smiles a playful smile. "Really" Cloud says blushing. "Yep" Rinoa says still smiling from ear to ear. "Well there is a problem in the way namely my wife I do not know what she would think of that"? Cloud says importantly. "Yes you are right Cloudy Pie that is a problem." Rinoa says disappointed. "But she will not know since when you win all four Chocobo races and claim your gill before you pay the inn keeper I will meet you on the sky ride and we can "play" in there as she winks again and I will be in my nightgown you see in that picture". Rinoa says seductively "Sounds like a plan". Cloud says happily and smiles back. "Cloudy Pie one last thing for you so you can have good luck a nice long French kiss." Thanks Rinoa I enjoy that:".Cloud says very happy "Yes I know" Rinoa says very happy back. "I will be rooting for you to win". Rinoa says as she leaves to get back to her seat in the Chcobo Stadium. While she's heading back to her seat she hears strange noises in the room to her left as she walks by. "It is probably Irving, Selphi, playing DDR or something else like that." Rinoa says out loud.

While Cloud and Questis were getting ready for the Chcobo race. Zell and Barret were taking the arena challenge that Dio and Cloud won. They are doing very will they beat the first challenge very well with no problem. The second challenge easy, The third challenge was at medium difficulty, the forth challenge was normal not to tuff and not to easy, the fifth challenge in the arena was tuff Barrett almost was knocked out but before that happened Zell's limit break came up and he defeated the monster and saved Barrett from being knocked out. The sixth challenge was even harder then the fifth battle and Zell almost got knocked out. But Barret repaid Zell back for saving his back during the fifth challenge. The seventh challenge won but barely. The eighth and final challenge they won. Barret and Zell got there final limit breaks. Wow that rocks and is awesome we won or final limit breaks Barrett and Zell said in unison.

Cloud and Questis got ready for the Chcobo race and they herd there names announced over the intercom, and then they picked out there Chcobos. Cloud picked a nice healthy blue chcobo it has nice feathers that are shiny blue and pretty and the chcobos name is Dark Chocobo Blue . Qustis picked out a pink chcobo to match the color of cloths she wears and the chcobos name is Prada. Then Questis says "Are you ready to race Cloud since I am". Qustis says in a competitive way. "I am as ready as I will ever be Cloud says I mean I beat Irvine Kinneas in the race before so it should not be hard to beat you Ms. Trope". Cloud says cocky. Qustis says "Do not get over confident since you might lose." Questis says to Cloud strongly. On your mark get set go the announcer says. Cloud and Questis starts the race.

Questis is in the lead right now. Then Cloud comes around the corner and passes Questis. Yes I am ahead in this race, Cloud was not paying attention and Cloud crashes into a tree that was on the track then he falls off his chcobo and Questis passes Cloud and says "Hey Cloud nice one. I hope you recover fast since your hopes of saving Foxy are trash". Qustis says unwisely. Clouds knocked out but before Cloud goes unconscious he here's that comment that Questis makes and he recovers fast and gets back on his chcobo and totally blows by Questis and laps her, and Clouds definatly on the verge of winning this race. Questis here's her phone ringing and Questis is like whose calling me at this time I am in the middle of race Qustis picks up the phone and asks whose this. "Why It is me Cloud just thought how are you felling being in last place"? Cloud says happy. "Oh yeah one more thing I think you lost the top of your outfit a few miles back and you also lost your bra also. Cloud says laughing and sees you at the finish line with no shirt and bra on". Questis looks around and wonders to herself._ Man it got chili in here._ Questis looks down and notices that she is topless "SHIT" she says Cloud was right I do not have time to go back and look now. Since I am in a middle of race! So she continues on the race track. While Questis is nearing the finish line. Questis sees Cloud. Then Questis says half naked and cold" Good race and Congrats Cloud you won nice job". "Thanks Questis you did not do bad yourself although your topless and I can tell your cold by looking at your topless body". Cloud says laughing.

Now time to go back and see who Ester has picked for my next opponent. Cloud says wondering. Well Cloud is on his way to see Ester to hear who his next opponent is. While on his way back to see Ester he sees Blaze who has finally recovered from her fight with Rinoa. "Hi Cloud how are you I have a present for you."Really" Cloud says a little bit happy. _I hope it is not a picture of Blaze in see through cloths. _Yes I do it is a necklace I picked out for you it has a wolf on it and it's my way to show you I love you. Since Rinoa is a bitch always fighting with me since I love you as much as she loves you, but man I wish something bad would happen to Rinoa so it can be me and you forever"? Blaze says almost crying. "**Whoa"!!! **Cloud says shocked Lay off on the love thing do not forget I have Foxy my wife to care for and I have to heal her so she can tell me who beat her up beyond reconiciteon". Cloud says upset. "Really" Blaze says a little oddly. Blaze thinks to herself _Shit when Foxy is healed 100% Foxy is going to say Blaze was the one that beat me up beyond recognition and she tried to brainwash me to forget about you Cloud._ Then Blaze thinks to herself again. _I am going to be screwed._ Then Blaze leaves and goes back to the audience.

Well Cloud gets back to see Ester for the third time. "So Ester whose my next opponent in this Chcobo Race Cloud says wondering Ester thinks "What about Vincent Valentine". Ester says happily. "The King of EMO and Goth". Cloud says weirdly. "Yep that is right Cloud". Ester says intrigued. "So Ester why did you pick Vincent Valentine to race me instead of Squall or Zell". Cloud asks confused. "Simple". Ester says lets see Squall was hanging with Tifa, Barrett and Zell are recovering from the arena challenge, Rinoa was going back to her seat, Blaze was not around for me to ask her, Selphi and Yuffie did not want to be separated from each other, and well Vincent is a kick ass looking person." Ester says happily."Okay"! Cloud says excitingly. "Oh Yeah one last thing this is race class 3 of the Chcobo classes and the tracks are a lot longer so you better pick a chcobo that has a lot of stamina for this race you will need it". Ester says to Cloud assuring. Okay I will Cloud says to Ester. The announcer says "Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine to the starting line. I repeat Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine to the starting line thank you". While Cloud was walking to the starting line, Cloud saw Yuffie she looked very tired. "Hey Yuffie I have not seen you this whole time while we have been here at The Golden Saucier I mean I walked by and saw you with Selphi but you were to busy to come and see me" Cloud says to Yuffie. "Well you are right Cloud I did not notice you, but man Selphi is more hyper then me she has been keeping me up every night and man and she never stops when we have alone time she is like a never ending well of water. Which I love but when Irvine comes around to join us she's like soaking wet and **damn**! Irvine has the weirdest effect on her". Yuffie says very tiredly "Well Yuffie how did you get away from Selphi Cloud asks."I was hungry and I herd that your next opponent was my first love Vincent Valentine so I want to be there to support him against you Cloud." Yuffie says love struck. "Okay be carful going to your seat since I think Blaze and Rinoa are fighting again". Cloud says annoyed "Okay I will" Yuffie says excitingly.

Cloud is at the starting line. Then he hears a strange but familiar voice. "Cloud long time no see." The voice says. Cloud thinks to him self:_ Vincent Valentine is that you._ "Yes it is Cloud" Vincent says darkly. "Where have you been I have not seen you all the time we got here to the Golden Saucier"? Cloud says surprised. "I was doing some Turk business for Tsung and Elena." Vincent says mysteriously. "Really" Cloud asks? "Does it have to do with Sephiroth or The Northern Cave? Cloud asks "I cannot say it is strictly Turk business but if you win the race against me I will give you some information". Vincent says darkly. "Okay" Cloud says wonderingly. "So how did Ester get a hold of you if you were not around? Cloud asks "Simple" Vincent says "It is called a cell phone you idiot". Vincent says rudely. "Oh" Cloud says embarrassed. "Why is Yuffie up in the audience"? Vincent asks confused. "Oh she was hungry and then she wanted to come out and support you during the race." Cloud says normal. "Okay" Vincent says surprised._ I thought she was into Selphi not me. _Still thinking to himself,_ I actually have a fan she might be annoying but she is a fan and still loves me since I was the one who turned her loose and active._Cloud yells "**Ready to race Vincent**"? When Cloud said that Vincent was torn out of his thoughts. "Yes I am ready to race Cloud but you will not win". Vincent says confidently. We will see Cloud says confidently back.

The announcers on your mark get set go. Cloud and Vincent start off well. Vincent passes Cloud, Cloud passes Vincent, Then Vincent passes Cloud again. wow the audience is loving this race. The crowed is going wild some members of the audience are saying go Cloud go and Blaze and Rinoa are saying I love you Cloud and I hope you win the whole thing they both say in unison. Then Yuffie yells "**I love you Vincent and after the race win or lose meet me at the theater"! **The commentators say Wow! "I have not seen this much action in a race in a long time". "Yes your right". The other Commentator says excitingly. "This race reminds me of a race between Sam and Chuck seven years ago." It was so fast paced as this." The commentator says back to the race. _Looks like Vincent's Chocobo is running out of breath."_Damn Chocobo Vincent says irritated your so weak and pathetic I should of picked another one that was stronger". Vincent says uncaring. Then his phone starts to ring Vincent checks his caller ID and sees that its Tsung calling him. "Yes Tsung what do you want I am busy in a race right now". Vincent says angrily. "I was just checking up on you and wondering if you told Cloud anything yet"? Tsung says secretively. "No I have not told him anything I just told him I was on Turk business and if he wanted some info he would have to beat me in this race to get some information." Vincent says coolly "Nice work Vincent that is why your a good Turk and I highly respect you." Tsung says happily "At least you stick to your job unlike Reno and Rude who are always on vacation." Tsung says irritated "Well nice talking to you Vincent and good luck in your race. Tsung says supportive. "Thanks Tsung bye" Vincent says less angry. The phone rings again this time it is Yuffie. "Hey Yuffie!"What is going down"? Vincent says a bit happy. Yuffie says "Well I just figured I would call you and see what have you been up to lately Vince Baby Yuffie says in a lovingly tone. "Nothing much Yuffie just doing my Turk stuff and guarding my crystal of my beloved Lucrecia". Vincent said in a depressed voice. "Really" Yuffie says happy "So found any new Materia for me Vince Baby"? Yuffie asks wonderingly. "No I have not." Vincent says in an upsetting tone. and stop calling me Vince baby you know I hate being called that Yuffie uffie Vincent says angry. "**Hey do not call me Yuffie Uffie! God I hate that you know this Vincent". **Yuffie says angry. "Yes I know that you hate me calling you that how do you thing I feel when you call me Vince baby" Vincent says calmly. "Okay your right Vincent" Yuffie says agreeing. "Any way so are you going to meet me at the theater then if you win or lose the race with Cloud"? Yuffie asks guessing. "Yes! I will meet you after the race at the theater." Vincent says in a good loving tone. "Okay love you Vince" Yuffie says very happily. Love you to Yuffie". Vincent says in a good and loving tone. Vincent hangs up the Cell phone and is glad that Yuffie is supporting him. The Chcobo race is still going on and Cloud and Vincent are still passing each other. Then Cloud crosses the Finish line and wins the third Chcobo Race.

"Well Vincent I beat you so what's this new information you have for me"? Cloud asks waiting "Well Cloud the new information is this: The Turks and I were at The Northern Cave. When we got there Sephiroth was not in his barrier and the Black Materia was on the ground in the Northern Cave which is not good so we picked up The Black Materia and we brought it to Rufus. So he can examine it and afterwards he destroyed it. So Sephiroth will not be as powerful as before. But when the Black Materia was destroyed and this came out of it: Who so ever destroys this Black Materia will unleash devastation and pain, and ruin the time flow of the world and will unleash something more powerful ever then the original master of this Black Materia two enemies will come together and form a Evil Alliance." Vincent says darkly. "No wonder why I met Squall and the rest of his crew. Since time got messed up because of the Black Materia being destroyed". Cloud says shocked! "You are right Cloud". Vincent says surprised. "Was there anything more to that prophecy"? Cloud asks Vincent. "Not that I know of but I am not sure I will call Tsung to see if there's anything more to that prophecy okay Cloud" Vincent says emotionless. "Okay Vincent do that I will be right here waiting for you to be done talking to Tsung". Cloud says in anticipation. Vincent picks up his phone and dials Tsungs number. The phone rings and Tsung picks up the phone and says "Hi Vincent may I help you my best Turk: sung says strongly."Yes Sir you can was there anything more to the black materia prophecy"? Vincent asks guessing. Yes there was Two Common heroes will team up and destroy The Evil Alliance but there will be great loss on the heroes side of the battle oh if one or both fall in love with the two main heroines there will be peace on earth and no more fighting or pain, but the time flow well be still messed up for two years. "Thanks Tsung I will let Cloud know this". Vincent says happy. "So Vincent what is the rest of the prophecy". Cloud asks. "This is the rest of the prophecy two common heroes well join together and fight The Evil Alliance there will be great loss on the heroes side of the battle oh and if one hero or both heroes fall in love with the two main heroines there will be peace on earth, no more pain and suffering, no more fighting, and the time flow will be must up for a couple of years." Vincent says with a smile. "WOW"! Cloud says very surprised. That is odd I need to tell Squall that and see if we can figure the prophecy out. Cloud says happy. "Time to see who my next opponent is going to be". Cloud says cocky

While on his way to see Ester to learn whose his next opponent is going to be he runs into Selphi. Oh sorry Selphi I did not see you there so why are you out and about Cloud asks Selphi Well I was looking for Yuffie have you seen her Selphi asks? Yes I have I think I saw her and Vincent go to the theater to watch a show. So I guess you missed her but I will let her know that you were looking for her okay. Cloud says happy Okay Selphi says unhappy. Then Cloud walks into Esters office. So whose my final opponent Cloud asks Ester Well Cloud you actually have two opponents. Cloud you know them quite well. And its hard for me to believe but your final opponents are Aeris and Zack. WHAT!!!! Cloud says shocked how that can be there both dead. "How can they race me I am so confused right now". I do not know Ester says confused. "Wait Cloud says I know why stupid me I forgot the time flow is not right. Since the Black materia prophecy said that. So that's why I can face Zack and Aeris in the Chocobo race.

Cloud Zack and Aeris to the starting line. Again Cloud Zack and Aeris to the starting line. Hi there Cloud how have you been Zack asks. "Well lets see after you died I had to go Into midgar and I ran in to this guy named Barret we blew up some of the reactors in midgar, then I ran in to Aeris when one of the reactors blew I did not get out in time then I fell in to the church were Aeris was and I met her then I was her body guard for a while then I went back to the 7th heaven and re united with Tifa and Aeris met her and they were a little jealous of each other but after a couple of adventures they be came good friends, then I met Nanakie and Cat Sith and Cid, then I m et this annoying sixteen year old her name is Yuffie and she stole my materia but after I found the materia I became friendly with her so she was in the party then I met this guy named Vincent who is the King of Emo., Then we all went on a adventure to defeat Sephiroth and He killed Aeris. Which I keep blaming my self for which cause me to lose Tifa to Rufus Shin Ra since I get watching Sephiroth stabbing Aeris and killing her it kept haunting me for two years then Sephiroth came back but this time he had 3 guys help him out there names were Kadaj,Laws,and Yazoo. I defeated them with no Problem but still I was not happy. During my marriage to Tifa we had a son his name is Blinx I talk to him sometimes. Then I married Foxy who right now is almost dead since I do not have the money to afford her a good Dr. so if I win this race against you two I will have the money to heal her. Right now there are two girls who are fighting over me. Then there is this prophecy I am trying to figure out. Since it says the flow o time is messed up so that is why I am talking to you now but you have been dead for 2 years. The same with Aeris over there. Cloud says very confused". Cloud waves to Aeris and Aeris waves back. "Strange" Zack says looking a bit confused also. I hope this prophecy is true then Aeris and I will finally rest in peace after 2 years of being alive. Zack says Happily Yes you will Cloud says assuring.

So Aeris you glad to be back from the dead even if it is temporally Cloud asks Aeris. Well Cloud yes it is good to be back among the living even if it is for 2 years I can walk around, see my old friends, go visit my mom. Of course she will be like what are you doing here your dead, and I will be like the time flow is like messed up I can be back alive for 2 Years. Aeris says happily. My mom will be like why two years hunny. Then I will tell her that when Cloud and Squall fix this problem again I will be gone again and be able to rest in peace with Zack in a couple years when the time flow is stable again but before I die again Zack and I are going to get married then we are going to make you a grandchild so you will have a piece of Zack and I to be with you for a while "Okay mom" Aeris says happily That is a good idea hunny." WOW! Aeris you have this figured out I am glad to hear that you will do that for your last 2 years alive." Cloud says happily.

"Thanks Cloud oh by the way stop blaming your self for what happened to me. There was nothing you could do to stop what happened to me". Aeris says to Cloud forgiveness's. "I will try" Cloud says happily back to Aeris. So are we ready to race then Zack and Aeris. Yes we are Zack and Aeris say together. Oh yeah one last thing this is speed class 4 and the chcobos are very fast Cloud says Okay Cloud Aeris and Zack say together.

So the Chcobo race finally gets on its way. There is a lot of passing going on Cloud passes Zack, Zack passes Aeris, Aeris passes Cloud and Zack then Cloud and Zack Aeris and the race keeps going on like that. Then near the end of the race a fire ball is thrown at Cloud W.T.F. Cloud says surprised. Who threw that fire ball at me Cloud yells at Aeris and Zack watch out there is a fire ball coming your way Aeris and Zack avoid the fire ball. Zack and Aeris are wondering who threw that fire ball at them and Cloud and they hear some one Say "Shit" I missed all three of them. Damn they are good. I am sorry master the voice said not good. Well I am not going to punish you this time but if you mess up 2 more times then you will not be living. "Ok I will try and be a better servant for you master Sephiroth and mistress Ultimecia". The voice said.

Cloud and Aeris and Zack towards the finish line and Cloud wins the prize money to save Foxy. Zack and Aeris say "Good job Cloud" "Thanks Zack and Aeris I am glade I hope we see each other a lot in the next 2 years". Cloud says very happy. Oh yeah Cloud your invited to our wedding Aeris says happily. "Cool" Cloud says


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Evil Alliance

Miles away in a dark castel theres three people talking. One is dressed in black and has long silver hair and has one black wing sticking out of his back. This is the former master of the black materia Sephiroth. Right next to him is another person she is dressed in a long black dress and her hair is black and goes all of the way down to her hips and shes very betaiful in a goth like way, her eyes are as black as the night sky and shes wearing black lipstick and her face has a white type of make up on. This is Ultimecia a dangerous sorceress who can control time and space. The final person is a girl who looks likes this she has red and black hair she is dressed up in a lavender and red dress her eyes are cat like and she can throw fireballs at people and shes a puppet of Sephiroth which someone else we know, this is Blayze one of Clouds crew.

Your wondering why she is with Ultimecia and Sephiroth that I do not know. This is the Evil Aliance that was prophized. A dark voice says So your the one thats helping us take down Cloud and Squall. Well littele one your not doing a good job. Yeah you took out Clouds wife and mulated her which was a very good job but you know when Foxys healed she well reveal to Cloud that you were the one that almost did her in. The voice says darkly. " Yes I know Mistress Ultimecia" Blayze says sadley I am tring my best Mistress but Cloud and crew are good. "They are so stupid they do not know that there the heros in the prophcy but when they do were all screwed". Blayze says unjustly "Yes your right my littel puppet". Sephiroth says weakley. "But when my black matria was destroyed something more dangerous then me came alive I do not know what it was. But Ultimecia said it was more powerful then me I think she said it was Gensis who i beat before when I was part of ShinRA in my early days". Sephiroth says in distain "Realy you were a good guy before" Blayze asks inquizzingly. Are you sure you want to hear the story its a long and boring story. Sephiroth asks Blayze " Yes I do since I really do not know Cloud that much". Blayze says enthastickly. "Okay" Sephiroth says I will tell you a bout my past Sephiroth says weakly. Okay heare it goes two years ago I was a high ranking Solider in the ShinRA Army along with Zack and his clone Cloud we were unbeatle and unmatched when we were on patrol killing monsters and evildoers I had this big sword called the mesamoon which only skilled swordsman can use. One day I was listing to the ShinRa Company and they said something a bout this Jenova person which i really did not think to much about and they mentioned some race called the ancients. I dismissed this as a Fariy tale.

Then one day Cloud, Zack, and I went to Nibelhime which is Clouds hometown. So Cloud went to see his friend Tifa along with Zack. I went to the Shinra mansion and did some exploring since there was this strange power calling me so i follwed the powerful pull which lead me to a study and i read a lot of books until I found a book about something called the Jenova project. I read all of the books about the Jenova project. I lerned i was the only succesful speciman of this Jenova project. After I read those reports something changed in me some thing that I could not control. So after Cloud and Zack convinced Tifa to bring us up to the Summit on Nibelhime Mountain we went up there and found a Materia well but instead of materia I found Jenova my mom and i was taking her with me out of mt Nibel but first Zack tried to stop me i took hear of him it wasnt hard then Tifa tried to beat me but she could not beat me. So i left her gravely injured after i killed her dad. Then Cloud came in and he foght well and he did not kill me then he just barely beat me so i jumped down in the factory althogh after the fight evryone thoght i was dead when i actually was not dead. Then I resurfaced and Shinra thoght i was dead but i surprised them I killed evryone in the Shinra Eletric Company. I killed the presdent of Shinra. I also killed Clouds very close friend Aeris and I killed Aeris right in front of Cloud and that totaly messed him up worse then his home town burning to the ground. But Aeris had a card up her sleeve were she summoned Holy which saved the pathtic earth from my metor when I wanted to kill all of the pathtic humans since they destroyed the planet. So my mother the harbringer of doom could not become the true ruler of the earth. Then Cloud and his party of Caitsith, Vincent, Cid,Tifa, Nanakie, Yuffi, and Barett made it to the northern cave and the tokk out Jenova and then me and thats the first time we fought, Cloud won that battel. Then a few months before I met up with Ultimecia I gave people GeoStigma which was a disease that could not be healed. But I was wrong again so I created clones of me and there names were Loz,Yazoo, And Kadaj he was the perfect clone of me. so when Kadaj stole Jenovas Neck from Ruffus Shinra thats when Kadaj became me and i was unstoppel until Cloud figured out I was back and we foght I had the upper hand since I had Cloud pinned to the side of the building we were fighting on and he had this burst of power and strengh that i was surprised at and from what i gathered the strengh was from the fellings he had for his friends since he beat me again. I hope this time around I can win since I hate losing to a second rate swordsman. Sephroth thinks to himself._Mistriss Ultimecia can control time and space maybe i can persue her to let me use that power to beat Cloud._ Well Blaze thats my story sephiroth says darkley. I told you my story was long and boring sephiroth tells Blaze. WOW! Blaze says shocked you have been throgh alot Sephiroth. Yes I have Sephiroth says but now I most go lay down so i can regain my strengh for the coming battle. Sephiroth says weakly . Okay later Master Sephiroth Blaze says still shocked at Sephroths story. I cannot wait to hear your story Mistriess Ultimecia.

" My story is long but not as boring as Sephiroths" Ultimecia says darkly.

My story takes place a few months before the whole black materia thing were Sephiroth works for me" . It starts like this there were 2 sorrcerous one was Adel and the other one was Edea. Well Adel was powerful Sorcerous like me and well there were these three guys one was named Laguna, One was named Kiros, and the last one was named Ward. It has been a while well they went to this town called Ester they were there to defeat Adel which they did ad imprissoned her. After that was done there was this girl named Edea and she would take control of my powers and become the good sorcerous

Edea were she would use her powers for good and she lokked over some orphens which were named Squall,Zell, Sefir,Questis,Irving,Selphi,Rajin,and Fujin. There was another person Rinoa who i did not like at all. Rinoa was not like Squall and the others She was different and she did not seem to fit in with every one. I think it was because her mom was Adel since she had poers like mine but she did not know how to use them and she could change in to a socerious also but she did not know how and the reason i say that is because she has white wings on her back. Well Edea gave up her powers being a socerious and i got my powers back which i used to brainwash Sefire and have him as my slave, but Squall defeated him lots of times so i got rid of sefier. So thats why sephiroth is my slave now since his powers and my powers combined will make us unbeatble like the Prophecy says: The world will see a power that no one ever felt before. I also have the most powerful GF in the world. That I found before Squall it is called Griever. That is my story little one Ultimecia says very darkly. Cool i am glad to know about you both. Blaze says Happily.

This is my story it is going to be short Blaze says not pleasent. I was a Queen at one time but this person Dr. Eggman took over my Kingdom on Angel Island so I transfeered to The Garden but before i did that i beat up Clouds wife Foxy beyond regonization, then I tried to brainwash her but that did not work she became unconcies instead . Then I tranferedd to the garden and met Cloud and his crew. So i joined up with them then I learned about you two throgh them so I could find you and help you destroy Cloud and the rest of the crew. Blaze says disgustingly since I hate Rinioa also Mistress Ultimecia. That is my story I told you it was short Blaze says happily. Hmmm. Ultimecia says darkly not a bad story. We need work on our plans to destroy Cloud and his crew. Ultimecia says very darkly. "Yes we do " Blaze says normal like.

Sephiroth out here please Ultimecia says urgently. We need to come up with our plan to take out Cloud and his crew. Yes your righ Mistress Sephiroth says darkly . Blaze says the same thing more darkly. Heres the first Scnario Ultimecia says we could read Clouds mind and go to the part were Aeris dies and Cloud has her in his arms and watches her die since he still has not gotten over that in his life then Blaze can take his sword and silt his throat. or heres Scenario two Sephiroth could take control of Clouds crew and have that person kill him from the inside out. Then while hes confused i could kill him slowly and torture him Blaze says evily. After that i will take out Foxy and Rinoa. Blaze says to herself. Blaze asks questionaly what if youi and Sephiroth get defeated. Ultimecia says simple If that does happen Sephiroth and I will become Sepamecia and will be come very powerful and fight back and the prophgy will be filled and the loss on the heros side will be huge. Ultimecia says sadisdicaly. Not a bad plan Blaze Says. but now i need to go catch up with Clouds Crew since I know there probaly wondering were i have been ok. No problem Ultimecia and Sephroth say together. bye litell onee see you at the final says ok blaze says. Ultimecia turns to Sephiroth and says to him Blaze will be helpful in our final battel with Cloud and crew.


End file.
